The Ring Wizard Champion
by Varange
Summary: What would happen if a Wizard appear in Valoran? What changes would he bring? And what is Phantom? . Overpowered Haruto! Haruto/Harem


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT**

**Prologue: The appearance of the Ring Wizard!**

Valoran.

A a continent on the world of Runeterra and a home to may denizens. Most of which were human but there were other races as well

Yordles were small, bipedal people with a wide variety of skin & hair color and are very small in stature.

Marai was a sea-dwelling race resembling merpeople. They couldn't breathe air and were more fish-like in appearance. Also there was another sea-dwelling race that seemed to be cross between a yordle and an amphibian also existed. However, they seemed to have disappeared.

Trolls were grotesque creatures that commonly inhabited the Freljord. Most were blue-skinned and lived in tribes.

Ursine were bears that could speak the human tongue. They could only be found in the Freljord.

Iceborn was an ancient race of humans with the power to control ice. Thought to have been extincted until Lissandra had been revealed.

Darkins was a demon-like, winged humanoid race. There are only 5 in existence but only Aatrox had been revealed.

Another race was Undead. An abomination of a race, created when the barrier between life and death was shattered. Their home wass the Shadow Isles, a place where Ezreal the Prodigal Explorer would think twice before puuting his feet on that place.

The final race was Fae, a playful, winged, humanoid race that was smaller than the yordles. They inhabited the forests of the latter.

If you weren't a person who came from Runeterra, you would think Runeterra was a wonderworld like in the fairy tale.

But in fact, until only twenty years ago, Runeterra had been on a collision course with disaster. As quickly as Runeterra's denizens would band together in ancient times as tribes, opposing tribes would war to settle their disputes.

Within the last two hundred years, however, the dangers of unchecked magical warfare had begun to expose the fragility of Runeterra to everyone residing in Valoran. The last two Rune Wars had drastically altered the geophysical landscape of Valoran, even after magical energy had been focused on restoring it. Violent earthquakes and horrific magically-fueled storms had made life on Valoran challenging, even before factoring in the horror of warfare on the populace. It had been theorized that another unchecked Rune War would tear the world asunder.

As a direct response to the world's growing physical and political instability, Valoran's key magicians – including many powerful summoners – gifted spell caster who had the power to bring forth exceptional individuals, referred to as "Champions", to fight as their avatar or in other words, summoners and champions were somewhat like Master and Servants. – had come to the conclusion that conflicts needed to be resolved in a controllable and systemic way.

To do that, they had formed an organization called the League of Legends, whose purpose had been to oversee the orderly resolution of political conflict in Valoran. Housed in the Institute of War, the League would be given the authority by Valoran's political entities to govern the outcomes of the organized conflict they would administer.

The League had resolved that all major political conflict would be settled through the use of specially prepared arenas strategically located throughout Valoran. Summoners representing a particular political allegiance would each call forth a champion; the champions, leading mindless minions generated by novice summoners manipulating a nexus, would fight to achieve the objective of the arena they were in. The most common victory condition of a battle arena would be to destroy the opposing faction's nexus. These arenas are collectively referred to as the Fields of Justice.

However, physical conflicts between warring political entities hadn't been completely eliminated. The constant military skirmishes between Demacia and Noxus, the 2 strongest city-states, continued to break out were glaring examples for any people believing that problems had been solved.

But still, what the League had done couldn't be denied and moreover, the fights in the various Fields of Justice over which the League presides weren't only of great political interest to Valoran, but also of great social interest. The League magically transmitted the sights and sounds of the action as it unfolded to specially built arcane receivers located in key settlements throughout Valoran. Watching a fight in a Field of Justice was one of the more popular entertainment activities Valoran's denizens engage in.

And the most important thing was: the peace (to some extend) had been archieved.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ashe the Frost Archer was anxious.

Today she was summmoned to the Institute of War for a fight at the Summoner's Rift. From what she had heard, this fight's purpose was to decide the claims came from both Ionia and Noxus on a small island situated between Ionia and Noxus. Normally, Varus the Arrow of Retribution would be chosen for the Marksman position since his hatred toward Noxus was very well-known, but for unknown reasons, she was chosen along with Ahri the Nine-tailed Fox for Mage position, Sona the Maven of the Strings for Support position, Wukong the Monkey King for Tank Position and Lee Sin for Assasin position.

Usually, the queen of Freljord wouldn't want to participated in these fights excect when it concerned to her people and Freljord, let alone agree with it. But she had agreed with it for an odd reason: her archer's gut and instinct wanted her to agree.

Sighing, Ashe reminisced the time when she was a child dreaming one day she would join the scattered and warlike tribes of the tundra, the time when she was suddenly thrusted into the role of leader when she was only 15 after her mother's death, the time when she had found the legendary ice bow of the ancient Freljord queen, Avarosa and the battle on the tundra. Many memories, hardships, sadness as well as happiness kept playing in her head like an old movie she had seen so many, many time.

"...he... Ashe!" said the beautiful black hair kitsune beside Ashe making her snapped out of her stupor.

"So... Sorry, Ahri... I just zoned out for a while..." apologized the queen of Freljord

"Ohoho" giggling Ahri "Thinking about Tryndamere again?"

Letting out a tired sigh, Ashe shook her head in negative. Ahri had just reminded her something she didn't want to bring up: choosing the King of Freljord.

According to Freljordian tradition, the Queen had to select a King to rule by her side. Her advisor and a part of her mind want her to choose Tryndamere the Barbarian King as the King of Freljord. While she wouldn't mind to become Tryndamere's wife since the union would be a pledge to reinforce their commitment to the alliance between her people and the barbarian.

But still, another part of her didn't want to choose this loveless political marriage since she didn't love Tryndamere but she knew that sooner or later she would have to choose Tryndamere if she couldn't find a man she could love, not to mention if she had managed to found someone she love, would her people have accepted him?

"Anyway, where is Sona?" asked Ashe, trying to drive the kitsune away the topic

"There" said Lee Sin the Blind Monk while pointing at Sona's direction. Turning toward the direction, Ashe saw the beautiful woman with blue hair tied into 2 ponytails and a summoner were having a conversation with a young man... well, mostly the young man did the talking while the Sona's summoner just kept silent and Sona only silenty giggled while nodding and/or shaking her head and sometimes looking away shyly with a small blush. The young man was about Ashe's age with slight shaggy brown hair, black eyes and a smile that brought a blush to her face and made her heart skip a beat. He didn't wear a summoner's rope but a black coat with a white shirt underneath, dark red pants and black combat boots while on his right middle finger was a ring with a symbol of a black hand with yellow outline on it. After a few more minutes, Sona noticed Ashe's group and the young man turned to them and waved at them with a friendly smile which made Ashe's heart skip a few more beats. Ater saying something to Sona, the young man left.

"Who is he? He doesn't look like a summoner, does he?" asked Wukong the Monkey King while playing with his staff as Sona and her summoner came to the group. Immediately, Ahri's tails started to hug the Maven of the Strings while she said in a sweet and sultry voice

"Oh my, got yourself a mate already, Sona?" teased Ahri "Would you mind sharing him with me? He looks quite handsome, doesn't he?"

The gentle blunette started blushing while waving her hands frantically in a cute manner. _Ah, how I love to tease _her, thought Ahri. Then her summoner butted in with an emotionless voice

"Sona said he was only a new friend. She also said that he could hear her voice." This immediately got everyone's attention.

"Is it true?" a happy nod was the answer Ashe received.

"Well, it seems I'm wrong. He is indeed a summoner" Wukong shrugged while scratching his head

"No, Wukong. He isn't a summoner." The statement of Lee Sin made everyone's eyes widened "One month ago, he appeared outside in front of The Institute of War, battered and unconscious. If Janna and Kayle hadn't found him, he wouldn't have lived until now. Apparently, he just woke up from his unconscious a week ago and now he is staying at The Institute of War as Kayle's guest. The strange thing is he said in a strange language nobody has heard before. It took a while until Nasus casted a translation spell that we could understand what he said."

"So who is he?" asked Ahri curiously.

"We don't know much because we haven't asked him much since at that time he was still quite weak." Sona's summoner shook his head."All we know for now is his name: Har..."

"**All the champions and summoners represent Ionia and Noxus report to the Summoner's Gate. The Field of Justice for the battle today is Summoner's Rift. I repeat..."**

But before the summoner could finish, the announcement was said throughout the Institute.

"Well then, let's go. We have a battle to settle." Said the summoner. But when they arrived at the Summoner's Gate, the summoner whispered to Sona

"A small advice, Sona. While I'm not sure about Kayle but from the rumors I heard, it seems Janna has a crush on him so I suggest you make a move on him soon or else you won't have a chance" ignoring the sputtering answer came from the blunette, the summoner left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After more than 1 hour, the battle was over.

While it was exhausting, the result was worth it: The island now belonged to Ionia from now on and Noxus 's army would never put their feet on the island... at least for now. More importantly, Ashe now could even made an alliance between Freljord and Ionia in a near future thanks to her help in the battle. While Ionian side was celebrating the victory, Ahe noticed the Noxusian side was quite angry... No, scratch that, they were very mad. Even Katarina Du Couteau the Sinister Blade was glaring venomously at her. _Well, everything has a price for it_, thought Ashe while shaking her head.

But right before they were teleported back to the Institute, something very unexpected happen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What on earth?! An earthquake?!" exclaimed Nasus the Curator of the Sands. Today it was his turn to open the portals for champions to teleport them back from the Field when the battle was over. But then it happened.

The earthquake. Happened. At. Summoner's Rift.

"Ryze!" shouted Nasus "Why did all the portals closed?"

The blue-skinned Rogue Mage replied in a frantical manner "The earthquake is disrupting the ley lines under the Summoner's Rift! It makes the magic become unstable and it makes any portals we open collapse, not to mention both Rune Platform (**since I don't know the name in English of the place where the players respawn so I will refer as Rune Platform for now**) are now disabled because of the unstable of the ley lines!"

Letting out a curse, Nasus asked "Are there anyone still in the Field?"

"There are Sona, Ashe, Ahri and Katarina! They're still stuck in the Field!" This time, the answer came from the blond hair Janna Windforce the Storm's Fury. "We need to do... What in the world is that?"

Looking back at the large floating screen showing what was happening in the Summoner's Rift, Nasus, Ryze as well as other champions and summoners widened their eyes: From the ground, swarms and swarms of horned, stone imp-like monsters rose from the ground, most of them used bare hands while some of them weilded various polearms.

"What kind of monsters are they?" asked the angel who was clad in the golden armor with a helm.

"Whatever they are, we can only hope that Ashe, Sona and Katarina can survive this until we can open a portal for them or else..." the last part was left unsaid by Nasus. Still, everyone knew how disastrous this could become if the queen of Freljord, the Maven of the Strings of Demacia, the nine-tailed fox of Ionia and the Sinister Blade of Noxus were killed: the reputation of the Institute of War and The Leage of Legend would crumble to dust.

While this was happening, no one, except Kayle and Janna, noticed that the young man who had had a conversation with Sona earlier just ran off toward the Summoner's Gate.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After throwing another **Bouncing Blades** at the monsters, Katarina used **Shunpo** to appear in the middle of them. With a **Sinister Steel**, 6 monsters were cut down and she barely dodged a polearm thrown at her. With an impressive speed, the red head dashed toward and beheaded the monsters which threw the polearm. Because she could change targets, 2 frost arrow flew past her head and killled a monsters trying to sneak on her. Giving a grim nod to the Ashe, who just fired another volley of ice arrow at the monsters, the red head jumped back to Sona who was doing an admirable job at standing her ground with her etwahl despite not being a fighter and Ahri, who now was easily dispatching the enemy with her **Orb of Deception** and **Fox-fire**. While she hated them for making her side lose, she knew that even from what she had observed, the monsters were no more than mindless drones just kept charging ahead but if they didn't stick together, all of them would die due to the large number of the enemy.

"Katarina, fall back! There are too many of them! Lure them to the gate of middle lane! When all of them stand still, finish them off!"

Despite the urge to lash out, Katarina nodded her head as she, Sona, Ahri and Ashe retreated back to the front gate of the middle lane while as the same time Ashe anh Ahri covered them with arrows and Fox-fire. After all, the red head was an assasin, her main tactics depended on stealth so she had to heard Ashe's orders, who had more experiences on battlefield tactics.

"Sona! Now!"

'_**Crescendo**__!'/_ "**Enchanted Crystal Arrow!**" as Sona created an irresistible chord in a line with her etwahl stunning the monsters, a giant frost arrow shot from Ashe's bow destroyed the front line and stunned the rest of the monsters as well.

"Ahri! Katarina! Finish them!" Not wasting a single second, Katarina and Ahri rocketed toward the monsters

"**Bouncing Blades! Shunpo! Sinister Steel! Death Lotus!**"/ "**Fox-fire! Spirit rush**!"

Daggers bounced quickly from enemy to enemy as Katarina teleported into the middle of enemies, whirled her daggers and spun around, throwing a barrage of all of her daggers around and killed most of the monsters while Ahri rushed around, finished of the remain with her essence bolts and Fox-fire. Panting exhaustingly, Ahri said "So it's over now?"

Before Ashe could say anything, the ground shook violently and 4 stone minotaur-like monsters rose from the ground, all of them had a bull-liked head with red eyes, white horns and dark white armor with some tinded red and gold. The only difference between them was their weapon: the first one wielded a halbert, the second one wielded a lance, the third one wielded a long sword and the final one wielded a scythe.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" the scythe wielding one let out a hollow chuckle and sneered at them "147 Ghouls were killed by you 4 humans. That is really quite a feat..."

'Damn it! I din't think this would happen!' Cursing inwardly while glaring at 4 monsters in front of them, Ashe and her group now could backed away from the 4 monster slowly since they had used their last ounce of mana to kill all the Ghouls. Even Katarina now was panting exhaustingly while Sona was on the verge of passing out from overusing **Aria of Perseverance** and **Hymn of Valor**, not to mention a **Crescendo** just a few minute ago. At the same time, both Ashe's and Ahri's mana pool were depleted and Ashe doubted all of her group would have any changes with these monsters now.

"Who are you? What exactly are you?" Ashe asked cautiously while putting an arrow on her bow as Ahri and Katarina prepared their orb and daggers. She would try to buy as much time as she could time to wait for some help as well as recovering a little.

"We are Phantoms. And we will bring you to despair!" the halbert wielding one roared as all 4 Phantoms rushed to the group of young women. But before they could do anything...

"Sona-san!"

Turning back, Sona's heart swelled up when she saw the young man she had had conversation with earlier ran toward her but then that feeling was replaced by panic when she saw the Phantoms noticed him as the sword wielding one charged at the young man. But what happened next astonished her as well as the others: the young man just side-stepped and dodged the downswing sword and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Phantom's rib and knocked it back. Then he put his right hand on his waist

"**Driver on, Please!"**

A strange belt appeared on the young man's waist as he flipped the handle to make the hand symbol on the belt changed from right hand to left hand and the belt started chanting

"**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! "**

As the belt was chanting, he took out a red ring, put it on his left middle finger andscanned it with the belt after wishpering "Henshin"

"**Flame, Please! Hii Hii Hii Hii Hii Hii!"**

As the young man extended his left arm, a red magic circle with flaming round edge appeared and headed straight forward him. When the circle dissipated, the young man now was clad in a black trench coat wich was red on the inside and three large ruby crystals on each side of the front of his coat, black body suit and black shoes. His shoulders were donned with some steel shoulder armors which had a picture of a dragon breathing fire carved into each of them. On his wrists and ankles he had ruby bands with silver outline. He also had a silver buckle with a hand had yellow outline and a chain connected to it that had a lot of ring on it. His chest armor was made of ruby crystal as well as his helmet which had silver outline and a line went on top of the crystal to form a trapzoid line. The helmet also had a V-line on top of it with a small yellow crystal on it.

Ashe, Ahri, Sona and Katarina were extremely shocked to see the young man's new form while the Phantoms backed away slightly while the halbert wielding Phantom stuttered

"The...the Wi... the Wizard? Why would the Wizard appear in this world?"

"Oh, so you know about me. I'm so flattered." Wizard gave a mocked bow to the 4 Phantoms "...But to think there are Phantoms in this world... You guys are really persistent and annoying"

"You will not stop us one more time, Wizard!" the scythe wielding Phantom snarled "Charge!"

Without any words, Wizard put his ring on the right hand in front of the buckle **"Connect, Please!"** and a magic circle appeared. He reached into the circle and pulled out a silver gun which had a closed hand with yellow outline on it and fired a barrage of silver bullets at the Phantoms and knocked them back. With a flick of his hand, the gun was straightened out into a sword. Pointing the sword at the snarling Phantoms, Wizard said and charged at the Phantoms

"Well then...Now, It's Showtime!"


End file.
